Problems at the KRC
by Raisuke Kinuta
Summary: Major Anime Crossover. Starts out as Get Backers, but soon takes a twist. Anime that it may include: Death Note, Naruto, Bakugan, Pokemon,Full Moon, DNAngel, etc. Crazy story, I enjoy writing these things
1. Chapter 1

1

**Problems at the KRC**

Chapter one

"Whoa, never been here before." I said standing up after falling from a strange height. I looked around and found someone that looked like he knew knew his way around. He was tall and had rough black hair, and he had a falcon perched on his shoulder. "Excuse me, where am I?" The man turned around and looked at me "South end of toyko. If you want help, I'll take you to my friend's place. He'll help you." I grinned "Thank you, um…?" "Shido, I'll lead you there." I nodded "OK, Shido, I'm Sasuki." He then led me to a small place called the "Honky Tonk".

Shido opened the door and I casually followed him in. He pointed to two men in the corner. "Go see Ban." I looked at him and nodded. I strolled over to see this Ban-guy. "Hi, Ban-san?" Ban looked at me "That's me and you are?" I placed my hand on the table "I'm Sasuki, nice to meet you, Ban." Ban looked up at me, his eyes were sort of scary, but it was ok. "So, you've come to see if we can retrieve something for you?" I shook my head "No, wait, Ban, what's your last name?" Ban's freakish blue eyes opened "It's Midou, does that mean anything to you?" I looked down "Oh, it's nothing." Suddenly, I hiccupped. Ban transformed into a kid that looked like he could be no more than two. "What was that?!" He yelled loudly. His blond friend ran over "Ban-chan, you ok?" Ban looked up "Do I look like it, Ginji?"

I covered my mouth "sorry, Ban, my Potac acted up. It should go away in a few days." Ban got up on the table. "It better, I can't do anything like this." I put my hand behind my head. "You'll be better if you come with me." Ginji finally got what I was saying and asked "Potac? What's that?" I looked at him "It's another name for the magic eye. I can't control it too well. Oh, and Ginji, you may come with us if you like." Ban stopped me and got right up in my face "And what about my job?" I stood up and put my hand on my hip "Someone will have to replace you. Ginji, anyone in mind?" Ginji scratched his head "I guess Shido or Kazuki could probably do it."

Ban crossed his arms "Sure, go on and replace me, Ginji." Ginji had a sweat drop running down his face "Its only temporary, Ban-chan." I looked at Ginji "Ok, let's get going. We don't have a long way to go, but we should head off." Ginji nodded and positioned reluctant Ban on his shoulders. "Ban-chan, you ok up there?" Ban glanced at him and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine, just don't drop me." Ginji grinned "No problem, Ban-chan." We then headed for a place that was close. A place I was well acquainted with, the KRC or Kira Resurrection Center.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Problems at the KRC**

Chapter Two

We soon arrived at our destination. The co-owner greeted us "Sasuki, welcome back. So, who's this?" She said pointing to Ban. "Oh, that's just Ban Midou, my Potac went berserk and well." Naomi went over too Ginji "So, how do you want to do this, Ban? You could stay here or go to a watcher's." Ginji looked over at Ban. "Yeah we won't be taking you in this condition." Ban grumped and answered "If I stay here, will I get my own room?" Naomi nodded "If you like, or we can find a roommate for you." Ban thought for a while "I'd rather be alone." Naomi nodded "Ok, a one-roomer. Come with me, Ban."

Naomi reached out a hand for Ban, but for unknown reasons, he just clung onto Ginji's head. "Ban-chan, let go." Ban thought to himself "This really isn't like me, but ok I guess it'll have to be done." Naomi then pried him off. "There, Mr. Stingy." Ban crossed his arms "So, Ginji can't come?" Naomi looked at him straight in the eye "He's not permitted to enter." Ban sighed "Ok, I guess I'll see you later." Naomi scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me before heading down the hall. Ginji and I looked at it "Room number 112? Oh and what's with the permitting thing?" I nodded "Yep, it's a nice room, Ginji, and don't worry, I permit you. You just have to keep this place a secret." Ginji placed his hand over his chest "I won't tell a soul, and thank you, I can't be away from Ban-chan too long, he's a really close friend." I then started down the hall with Ginji following me behind me.

After making our way down the hall, we started to hear something loud. "Sasuki, what is that?" Ginji asked as if he was scared. I shrugged my shoulders "Don't know. Here's Ban's room." I opened to door slowly. The room was pretty clean, with a window overlooking the beach. A small bed was placed in the center and there sat Ban. He looked through the bars like a prisoner in jail. "Finally, that Naomi 'bout had me in." Ginji ran over to him "She did this? I mean look at what you're wearing." Ban closed his eyes and sighed "Yeah it's got a fuzzy tail too. Sure hope Shido doesn't see me like this, he would flip." Ginji chuckled "It makes you look cute." Ban opened his eyes "Yeah, and they're comfy too. This may not be too bad."

Ginji and Ban talked while I went over to the cabinet to get some things. "Hey, Ban, what do you want your sports-bottle?" Ban looked at Ginji and smirked "Mr. Invincible and what's that for? Don't tell me I'll have to drink from that?" I wrote the name on the label "It's easier to clean and everyone here has to have one." Then, I dug mine out of my pocket. "See, don't try to pick a fight with me." Ban read the label "Potac Expert?" I blushed "Got a problem." Ban stood up and Ginji sat him back down "Ban-chan, don't do it." Ban nodded and I dug through the lower drawer. "Ok, which would you like, blue or red?" Ban looked at me "You really go through a lot here and I'll go with the blue one." I threw the blanket to Ginji and he handed to Ban. Ban smelled it "Awww, what a nice…" and fell asleep. Ginji glanced over at me funny "What was on that?" I smirked "My Maple-Vine, everything here has to go through it." Ginji then looked down at Ban "He sure looks relaxed." I then held up two old patch work stuffed animals "Ginji, rabbit or dinosaur? I need you to pick." Ginji pointed "Dinosaur, the rabbit would be funny though." I threw the rabbit to him along with a camera. "Take a picture for our records." Ginji sat the rabbit by Ban and clicked a quick picture. "There ya go, Sasuki." Soon, the door flew open and my Eevee jumped up beside Ban. Ginji and I chuckled and I placed a small device into Ban's mouth and set it to go off in a half hour. "It's a timer of sorts, we have about thirty minutes until it goes off and we'll know when it goes off." Ginji and I left the room quietly.

Ginji's cell phone went off "Oh, Sasuki, I got to go. Hevn-san needs me." He then ran down the hall and I made my way to the main room to get something to eat. "Ban's going to be a tough one, but I know who will equal him."

The End


	3. Chapter 3

2

**Problems at the KRC**

Chapter Three

After a good night's rest, I realized I didn't have to go to extreme measures with Ban. I had concocted a reverse potion for the effects from my Potac. I had it tested on an old friend of mine. He took to it pretty easily. "Ok, try this, Kai. This should work." I told him gingerly as I handed it to him. Kai took it and swallowed it down. "Wow, it worked, Sasuki. This should come in handy; just have to pick a date to give it to him." I nodded and put the potion into a vile.

I then checked on Ban himself. He seemed to have slept well, especially since Ginji had stayed over. Ginji is very close to him indeed.

"Mr. Invincible, this is Potac Expert. It's time to get up and wake up Thunder Emperor as well." I called over the intercom. Ban woke up slowly "Nggg, Ginji, I guess it's time to get up." Ginji stretched "Ok, how do you feel?" Ban rubbed his stomach "Could use something to eat. Hey Sasuki, how do I get food around here?" I pressed a button and said "You have to go to the main room for that. I'll unlock your door." Ban sighed "You locked me in, I'm not an animal ya know." I gulped "You didn't want that?" Ban looked into the intercom "Don't make me use the Evil Eye on ya." I unlocked his door and walked in "You have Byakugan?" Ginji stopped me "Don't tempt him, Sasuki. Ban-chan, let's go get something to eat." Ban nodded as he was lifted back onto Ginji's shoulders.

"So, do we need money to buy food, Sasuki?" Ginji asked. "Um, no, we grow everything natural here. Meat, dairy, anything." Ban 's mouth watered. "But, Ban, you can't have any of it. You're not suited for it, you'll have space food." He squinted at me and turned away.

We reached the main room. It was fairly big and had tables set on one side and cabinets full of other things on the other side. "Here, sit right here. I'll have Juubei deliver it soon." Ginji looked at me "Juubei's here? Juubei Kakei?" My eyes opened "Yep, that's the one. Him, Kazuki, and Emishi all work here." He relaxed and Ban laid his head on the table. "Isn't this a secret base? How'd they get in?" I pointed "One of the main portals leads to Infinite Castle."

Juubei came over "Ginji, I've got pancakes and toast for you. Ban, Sasuki said to give you this. He said to drink it slowly." Ginji picked up his fork and dug in. Ban grabbed his sports-bottle from Juubei and popped the top. "Ok, this doesn't taste too bad. What is it?" Juubei smiled "Same as Ginji's. Sasuki told you about Space Food right?" Ban nodded "Yep, never it would be this good."

The three of them finished up. I ran over "Emergency guys. We've been invaded." Juubei, Ginji, and Ban looked at me. I threw something to Ban and a new set of clothes. "Ban, we'll need you. Take this and change." He swallowed the pill and looked to be about fifteen this time. "Cool, it's not completely the right age but this is better than before." I then threw a piece of paper down on the table "They're coming from the South Side. Ginji, you'll take that post. Ban will stay with me and Juubei will do a run-down on the matter." They all nodded.

Ban looked at me "So, who are the intruders, Sasuki?" I looked at him "They're, well I don't know how to explain it. Someone trying to shut us down I guess." I handed him a bag of Kunai. "Ok, what's this?" I pointed "If you get lost, poke a kunai into a wall. These have your trace on it." Ban looked "Mr. Invincible." and chuckled "He uses that for everything."

The End


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Problems at the KRC**

Chapter four

We got at our post, the North end of the center. Suddenly, one of the intruders jumped out. "Ha, Sasuki, or should I say Sasumi?" I growled at him but just then he hit me with some of his power. "Darn you, KuKu, why do you just let us be?" Ban looked at me "Sasuki, why are you a girl?" I sighed as Kuku jumped at him "I'll tell you later. If anything happens, use your evil eye on them." Kuku lunged at Ban "Ban Midou, eh? I can take you out in one swing." Ban pushed his glasses up "Like you can defeat me."

I pushed myself to the side. I guess I'll tell you a little about Kuku. Well, believe it or not he was once a close friend of mine, but once I started being on my own, he thought I deceived him. Kuku has a strange power that no one else has. I'll get to that later.

Ok, so I'm watching the fight going on. Ban hit Kuku with a powerful Snake Bite, but that didn't seem to faze him. Kuku laughed at readied his next strike. "You should know that you're the one I was after all along, Ban. I despise you. Now for your punishment and I'll leave." Kuku showered Ban in a heap of Sakura petals. "Pop-princess Jutsu." Ban couldn't get out of the Sakura petals quick enough, but after they disappeared so did Kuku.

I helped Ban to his feet. He coughed a bit and looked down. "No wonder he calls it that. Look at me, ain't I been through enough?" I giggled and saw Ban was now a very pretty girl. His hair was now long and blond. He had pretty blue eyes and a mini-skirt on. "I guess I'll tell you now, that swipe Kuku gave me changed me back to my normal form. That's his god given talent and the reason he is the leader of the Gender Benders." Ban crossed his arms "How long will I be like this?" I scratched my head "I'll fix you up a potion, might take long though." He sighed and we walked back to the main room.

Ginji was already there. "Who are you? And who's that girl with you?" I looked him in the eye "Its Sasuki, since I'm back to normal call me Sasumi." He nodded "Ok, so you're really a girl." I turned my head "So, what if I am. Oh, and Ban's a girl now too." Ginji looked at Ban "Ban-chan?" Ban put his hand under Ginji's chin "Don't tell anyone, k?" Ginji blushed and shook his head "Wow, this is confusing." Ban shivered "OMG, what did I just do? OMG OMG OMG!" Ginji and I chuckled. I replied "Pop-Princess Jutsu, you just don't look likt one, you are one." Ban backed up "No way, I can't do this, I just can't." I got my cell phone out "Hey Naomi, Ban got hit with Kuku's jutsu. Can he go with you to yoga?" Ban lowered his head. I hung up my phone "Ban, don't worry. This'll give you something to do while I fix up the potion. Ban placed a hand on his hip "You better or the name Ban Midou will be ruined because of you."

The End


End file.
